La piña cohete
by mmunocan
Summary: Ananás era una horrenda piña que fue akumatizada por Hawk Moth, pero todo se le sale de control cuando un gato llamado Poirot interfiere en sus planes. Viajes espaciales, los celos de Marinette, una piña astronauta, TikkixPlagg, y mucho más en la siguiente historia.


¡Hola a todo el mundo! Este es mi primer Fanfiction dedicado a la serie _«_ Miraculous Ladybug _»_. Mi intención con esta historia es simplemente crear algo divertido y que se escape de las temáticas clichés que abundan en este fandom. De todas formas, cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibidos.

Además, esta historia está participando en el Challenger del mes de Noviembre organizado por el grupo de Facebook _«_ Taller para escritores de Fanfiction _»_ con temática _«_ Perdidos en el espacio _»_. Iba a participar en otro concurso, pero recién leí que la temática era navideña. En fin, tal vez escriba un especial navideño de esta serie.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, comencemos…

* * *

 ** _«_ La piña cohete _»_.**

Ananás no era una piña cualquiera. Tenía de sus labios grotescamente gruesos, mirada apagada y extremidades alargadas de tela que parecían gusanos saliendo de su cuerpo, todo para entregar una imagen grotesca, inquietante, y perturbadora.

Eso no la detuvo para trabajar en televisión. Se fue a América en busca del aún llamado _«_ Sueño Americano _»_ y terminó protagonizando un show infantil en Canadá. Se llamaba _«_ Voyage Spatial _»_ , y allí, además de tener una oportunidad de saltar a la fama, pudo trabajar en algo que le acomodaba bastante bien: enseñar francés.

En el show interpretaba a una piña astronauta, quien viajaba a través del espacio sideral descubriendo nuevos planetas, conociendo nuevos amigos, y por supuesto, insertando a la fuerza la enseñanza del francés en una historia que solo podría salir de la mente de un enfermo mental.

Con el paso de los años, Ananás no solo se iba ganando espacio en las pantallas canadienses, sino también en las pesadillas de los niños. A pesar de las polémicas, las cartas amenazantes de los padres, la advertencia del gobierno, patrocinadores, y la sociedad en general, el show seguía al aire, nadando contra la corriente, y causando hemorragia cerebral en infantes como si no hubiera un mañana.

Un buen día el show cerró sus puertas. Un niño terminó rompiendo el televisor en el que mostraban el programa y murió electrocutado en el intento. En menos de una semana, Ananás se encontraba deambulando con su grotesca imagen y una pequeña maleta por las calles de Montreal. Estaba sola, triste, desamparada, sin futuro ni porvenir. Solo le quedaba un destino.

Una enorme ventana se abrió dejando pasar la luz que desterró a la oscuridad dentro de un antiguo ático. Una nube de mariposas blancas comenzó a revolotear alrededor de un hombre misterioso. Era un personaje con un traje negro, un bastón de caoba, y una máscara gris brillante, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos malvados, oscuros y decididos, y su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Cuanta decepción. ¡Puedo sentirla! —exclamó con su voz grave y varonil— No hay nada peor que ver destruidos tu sueño que era fuente de tu felicidad. ¡Será una presa perfecta para mi akuma!

El enmascarado estiró su mano perfectamente enguantada con cuero para que una de las mariposas blancas se posara sobre su palma. La cubrió con su otra palma, para luego salir volando convertida en una mariposa completamente negra con manchas purpuras brillantes.

—Vuela mi pequeño Akuma. ¡Y has tu trabajo! —le ordenó a la mariposa golpeando con su bastón en el suelo, mientras que esta atravesaba la pequeña abertura en el centro de la gran ventana rumbo a la ciudad.

— ¿Ese es tu valioso plan? —saltó la pregunta desde la oscuridad. El hombre se sobresaltó. Siempre se ha encontrado solo mientras urdía sus maléficos y repetitivos planes, y no entendía por qué de pronto se encontraba con compañía.

— ¿Quién es? ¡Responda! —exclamó alarmado.

—Supongo que eres Hawk Moth —pronunció el desconocido mientras se acercaba a la luz proveniente de la ventana, quedando frente al villano. Se trataba de un gato adulto de lustroso pelaje negro y ojos radiantemente verdes.

— ¡¿Chat Noir?! —exclamó el villano el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente al verlo. No podía evitar asociarlo con aquel rubio de antifaz negro y orejas de gato, quien junto con Ladybug, le había causado tantos problemas.

— _Je sui un chat noir_ —pronunció con elegancia el gato en un perfecto francés —. _Mon nom est Poirot_.

— ¿Q-qué? —el rostro de impresión de Hawk Moth no podía ser ocultado ni por su máscara.

— Vengo de un lugar muy lejano —continuó el gato sin importarle la respuesta de su interlocutor—. He viajado por lugares muy diversos, en donde los ponis de colores pueblan la tierra, en donde los hermanos gemelos resuelven misterios extraños, en donde las gemas de cristal luchan para salvar el planeta, y en donde los chicos suelen tener diez hermanas.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Hawk Moth recuperó el habla y demandó respuestas amenazándolo con su bastón.

—Hoy he venido a ayudarte —respondió Poirot paseándose con propiedad alrededor del cuarto —. Sé muchas cosas acerca de tu plan de conseguir los famosos Miraculous.

— ¿A si? —preguntó el hombre denotando desconfianza en su tono— ¿Y qué más sabes al respecto?

—Pues si tiene tanto interés señor Gabriel Agreste —respondió el animal con una mirada intimidante—, que su hijo Adrien está jugando a ser el superhéroe de París tras la máscara de Chat Noir junto a su noviecita Marinette Dupaint.

El rostro desencajado de Hawk Moth contrataba completamente con su personalidad fría y calculadora. De pronto, sus sentidos dejaron de enviarle señales, y quedó estático como una fría estatua, mientras que su corazón era atravesado por una sagaz verdad que le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Mientras, a través de la pantalla de un plasma, un hombre barbudo y gordo escupía su bebida ante la escena que estaba observando.

— ¿Qué sucede señor Thomas? —preguntó una delgada y voluptuosa mujer con tenida formal y lentes de marco fino y dorado que se acercó al hombre.

— ¡Acaban de contarle al mundo quién era Hawk Moth! —exclamó arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza— ¡Acaban de revelar la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir!

—Señor Astruc —respondió la secretaria ajustando sus lentes—, la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir es conocida desde el principio de la serie.

— ¡Pero no por Hawk Moth! —alegó Thomas desesperado— ¡Él debía enterarse en la quinta temporada! ¡Dios! ¡Revelaron la identidad de Hawk Moth! Acabo de perder diez años de serie.

—En todo caso era demasiado evidente que Gabriel era Hawk Moth —lo intentó consolar la secretaria colocando una mano sobre el hombro del creador de la serie.

— ¡Callate! —exclamó de forma violenta mientras volaban las palomitas del paquete que sostenía entre sus manos— ¡Ya no habrá más Ladybug! ¡Dios! ¡Adiós hija mía! —agregó lloriqueando.

Mientras tanto, de regreso al cuarto de Hawk Moth, la escena no había cambiado demasiado. Hawk Moth no recuperaba la movilidad, y Poirot lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona mientras meneaba su cola.

—Adrien…—balbuceó Hawk Moth aún sin poder salir de su impresión.

—Y dime Batman ¿Cuál es el plan? —Poirot lo sacó de su concentración mientras se asomaba por la enorme ventana de la habitación. En el fondo, era una pregunta retórica, el gato sabía lo que hacía.

—Ehm… pues… yo… —Hawk Moth había perdido totalmente la concentración de la situación. Saber tantas verdades de lo había desconcertado, casi tanto como un golpe en la cabeza provoca amnesia.

—Supongo que mandaste a volar una de tus mariposas negras por París en busca de algún pobre diablo a quien esclavizar, digo, akumatizar ¿Cierto? —comentó el gato.

—Así es —respondió Hawk Moth tomando una mayor seguridad—. Hoy será el día en que por fin consiga mis Miraculous.

— ¿Y ese plan te ha resultado alguna vez? —cuestionó Poirot.

El villano quedó en silencio, hasta que una luz con forma de mariposa de alas puntiagudas rodeó la mirada del villano, presentándole a su próxima presa.

— ¡Ahí está! —exclamó triunfante.

—Ehm… ¿Dónde? —preguntó el gato extrañado.

— ¡Ahí! ¡En el aeropuerto de Paris! —exclamó Hawk Moth apuntando hacia la ventana.

Poirot lo miró con expresión aburrida, dándole a entender que su villano invisible no se encontraba en la ventana. Tras un par de segundos de un incómodo silencio, Hawk comprendió el mensaje, y de su traje sacó unas gafas de sol con forma de mariposa, la misma que yacía posada sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿No había para hombres? —le agradeció Poirot los anteojos.

Al colocárselas, pudo ver en el terminal del aeropuerto, a una especie de piña más fea que el vómito de Satanás, con sus brazos de mono arrastrando una pequeña maleta con ruedas,y la mirada cabizbaja, ocultando su rostro de quien se espantaría de encontrársela por sorpresa.

—Espera… ¿Esa cosa es tu próxima víctima? —preguntó sorprendido el felino al ver cómo la mariposa negra se fundía con la maleta de la fruta— ¿Qué nos hará? ¿Darnos jugo de piña?

Hawk Moth no lo tomó en cuenta, y continuó con su procedimiento.

—Piña Cohete —se presentó—, soy Hawk Moth. Te ayudaré a vengarte de quienes truncaron tus sueños. Te daré los poderes que te ayudarán a darle a quienes te dañaron su merecido, pero a cambio quiero un pequeño favor.

—Hora de volar —aceptó la fruta en un susurro.

En ese momento, el humo negro proveniente de su maleta rodeó completamente a Ananás, y poco a poco esa densa nube fue creciendo hasta llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Una vez disuelto el humo, apareció una piña de unos dos metros de altura, con un traje espacial, y una maleta-cañón-cohete en sus manos.

— ¡Soy Piña Cohete! ¡Ríndanse ante mí! —exclamó Ananás, al tiempo en que todos salieron despavoridos corriendo por sus vidas.

—Ahora, solo es momento de que aparezcan Ladybug y Chat Noir —Hawk Moth se cruzó de brazos con seguridad.

—Ehm… dudo que esta vez aparezcan mariposón —contradijo Poirot mientras estiraba sus patas delanteras. El villano arqueó una ceja, a lo que el gato prosiguió:

—Sabes bien que para que Adrien y Marinette se conviertan en Chat Noir y Ladybug, necesitan aparte de sus Miraculous a sus kwami. En este caso Plagg y Tikki.

— ¿Y eso qué? —preguntó el villano molesto.

—Pues… digamos que los mandé a volar —explicó Poirot.

— ¿Volar? ¿A dónde? —cuestionó Hawk Moth molesto.

—Al espacio.

Tikki poco a poco abrió sus enormes ojos azules. Era un adorable bichito cabezón color rojo con pintas negras. Un brillo artificial le dio la bienvenida, además de un golpe en la cabeza.

—Autch —se quejó mientras se volteaba a ver el origen del golpe. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Plagg flotando a su lado. Era otro bichito cabezón mitad gato completamente negro.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? —preguntó el kwami somnoliento mientras abría sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Plagg? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Tikki con preocupación.

—Eso creo —respondió mientras daba un gran bostezo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues… no lo sé —le dijo el kwami insegura—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Ehm… —Plagg observó a su alrededor. Parecía ser un cuarto de alta tecnología, con las paredes blancas llenas de luces de colores, botones y pequeñas palancas. Se acercó flotando a una ventana redonda de su tamaño, y a través de ella pudo observar una de las más grandes maravillas que jamás presenciaron sus ojos verdes.

En la inmensidad del espacio, se encontraba flotando la Tierra como una frágil esfera celeste que contrastaba con el negro del universo. Danzante, rotaba lentamente, como si nada le importase, dando paso al día y la noche en las diferentes localidades del planeta. Tan bella, tan frágil, tan redonda, como un queso camembert. Plagg no pudo despegar su vista ante tan magnífico espectáculo natural. Hipnotizado, viendo como los pequeños remolinos blancos revoloteaban sobre los océanos.

—Es… hermosa —balbuceó Tikki, quien al ver a su compañero quedar estático frente a la ventana. La curiosidad la llevó hasta allí, quedando tan ensimismada frente al espectáculo como Plagg.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el bello planeta lleno de vida, olvidando por completo los problemas, y los motivos —o la falta de estos— sobre por qué estaban ahí. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se tomaron de las manos, mientras se escuchaba _«_ El Danubio azul _»_ como música de fondo.

Mientras, en el aeropuerto de París, Ananás sentía una nueva fuerza interior, y una extraña sensación de seguridad, todo mientras su cuerpo se sentía súper poderoso. Era como si se hubiera desatado una tormenta en su interior, una tormenta que lo excitaba. Deseaba correr, saltar, volar, una carrera de adrenalina para desatar la furia interna que poco a poco se apoderaba de él, y que tenía un solo objetivo: Canadá.

Lanzó su maleta-cañón-cohete hacia el techo, rompiéndolo con facilidad, y dejando un agujero a través del cual se pudo observar cómo su arma se convertía en un verdadero cohete espacial para un ocupante. Dando un salto que envidaría un atleta olímpico, Ananás abordó el vehículo, y luego de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad, accionó un par de palancas y presionó un par de botones, y el cohete salió volando de allí a velocidad turbo.

— ¡Piña cohete! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —le recriminó Hawk Moth a través de su telequinesis.

—Canadá —respondió.

— ¡No! ¡Tu misión es aquí en Francia! —Hawk Moth intentó detener a la fruta con sus poderes psíquicos, pero al ser una simple piña por dentro, no le hicieron efecto.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Está siguiendo tus órdenes! —le explicó Poirot, quien sentado en sus cuartos traseros observaba los movimientos del villano.

El hombre se volteó hacia donde se encontraba el felino, y este continuó:

—Tú le diste esos poderes para que se vengara de quienes le hicieron daño, y ellos están en Canadá. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Esto no está saliendo como esperaba —comentó desesperado mientras se agarraba su cabeza enmascarada con ambas manos.

— ¡Esa es la idea! —respondió el gato alegre mientras se acercaba al humano— Las cosas deben comenzar a hacerse de manera diferente si quieres lograr algún resultado.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? —Hawk Moth miraba al felino con seriedad. Había perdido por completo el dominio de la situación, y todo dependía de un simple minino. Se sentía miserable por eso.

—Tus archienemigos llegarán hasta este mismo ático —una sonrisa maléfica se asomó en el rostro de Poirot.

Mientras tanto, en París, Marinette se encontraba viendo televisión en el living de su casa. Aunque no era su actividad favorita, en ese minuto se había quedado sin ideas para un nuevo proyecto de diseño que tenía, y pensó que lo mejor para despejar su mente era mirar un poco de televisión.

Se encontraba haciendo _«_ zapping _»_ , cuando de pronto se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención. En el canal de espectáculos, se anunciaba con bombos y platillos que Adrien se declaraba homosexual. El rubio de sus sueños húmedos había citado a una conferencia de prensa, en donde hacía pública su preferencia sexual, causando revuelo en la farándula francesa.

— ¡No puede ser! —Marinette observaba con horror la pantalla mientras se acurrucaba sobre el sofá. Sin duda sentía cómo el destino jugaba con sus sentimientos, y como sus esperanzas de estar junto al hombre de sus sueños se iban directo al tarro de la basura.

— ¡No, no, no, no! —gritaba una y otra vez mientras se revolcaba en el suelo en posición fetal con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Adrien se burlaba de ella al otro lado de la pantalla.

— ¡NO! —su propio grito la despertó sobre su escritorio. Estaba estudiando para un importante examen que tenía al día siguiente, pero se quedó dormida.

Mientras intentaba asimilar todo, recordó que no era normal quedarse dormida mientras estudiaba, a menos no desde que Tikki la interrumpía a cada rato con sus frases motivacionales. En ese minuto volteó para todos lados buscando a su kwami.

— ¡¿Tikki?! —exclamó llamándola.

Al ver que no respondía, comenzó a buscarla. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, aumentaba la desesperación de la chica. Botaba libros, volteaba mesas, vaciaba armarios, desarmaba camas, todo con tal de encontrar su adorable kwami. Pero nada, ni rastro de su chillona voz ni de su adorable presencia.

— ¿Dónde podrá estar? —se preguntó Marinette casi tan desesperada como en sus pesadillas.

En eso, su teléfono emitió un pitido. La chica se acercó de forma inconsciente, con la ilusa esperanza que fuera un mensaje de su kwami.

 _«Secuestramos a Adrien. Si quieres verlo con vida, te estaremos esperando en su casa. Atte. Chloé»._

— ¡Esa Chloé! —exclamó la chica molesta apretando con fuerza su teléfono, sin percatarse siquiera que el número que emitió el mensaje no era de la petulante millonaria que le caía como la grasa de ballena.

—Debo ir a rescatar a Adrien —la chica se dispuso a buscar con mayor entereza a su kwami. No podía perder tiempo si quería salvar a su preciado muñequito.

Bajó al living-comedor, y aprovechando que sus padres no estaban, comenzó a revisar cada milímetro de la habitación, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Hasta encendió la televisión con la esperanza que informaran del secuestro de su primer amor, pero en vez de eso, todos los titulares apuntaban a un evento totalmente diferente.

 _«Una bomba atómica explotó en horas de esta tarde sobre la ciudad de Montreal, en Canadá, destruyendo casi todo el enorme país y alcanzando en parte a los estados del norte de Estados Unidos. El mensaje que venía junto con el arma indicaba que era una declaración de guerra por parte del estado de Francia, el cual deseaba demostrar su poderío militar con esta acción. Más de quince millones de personas murieron instantáneamente a causa de la explosión, y cerca de veinte millones de habitantes se vieron afectados a causa de la radiación. El presidente de Francia, François Hollande, asegura a la comunidad internacional que la bomba no proviene de su país, y que ellos no tienen en su poder ningún tipo de arma de destrucción masiva»._

— ¡Oh no! —Marinette se quedó pegada viendo la pantalla de la televisión, deseando que esta fuera la pesadilla y el sueño de su Adrien homosexual fuer la realidad, porque así al menos no moriría tanta gente.

Otro mensaje llegó a su celular. La chica lo sacó de su bolsillo. Era del mismo remitente.

 _«También tenemos a Tikki, para que dejes de buscarla Ladybug»._

En ese minuto se asustó. ¡Chloé sabía su secreto! Millones de escenarios nefastos pasaron en su cabeza, en donde la chica mimada la chantajeaba con revelar su verdadera identidad a cambio de quedarse con su preciado Adrien, que era lo único que le importaba.

Rápidamente, y sin importarle nada, agarró su mini-bolso y salió de su casa dando un portazo, y dejando al presidente Hollande en un discurso desde el televisor.

El potente final de _«_ El Danubio azul _»_ trajo a los dos kwamis a la realidad. El silencio del espacio les recordó en dónde estaban, y el panorama desde la ventana les recordó lo lejos que estaban de su hogar.

— ¿Estamos en el espacio? —preguntó Plagg.

—Eso me temo —respondió su acompañante con preocupación.

En eso, Tikki se percató que estaba tomada de la mano con Plagg. Al notarlo se sonrojó un poco, pero su rubor se camufló con el rojo de su piel. Plagg en cambio aún observaba con detención el paisaje. Nunca, en sus millones de años de vida, había salido de la tierra, y la inmensidad del espacio lo llenaba de curiosidad.

—Es… hermoso —comentó emocionado mientras pegaba sus cara junto a sus dos patas delanteras a la ventana.

—Sí, pero me preocupa el porqué estamos aquí, en dónde estamos, y quién nos trajo hasta acá —comentó Tikki con preocupación.

La kwami comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Se percató que era una especie de pequeña estación espacial hecha a escala de ellos, cosa que le llamó aún más la atención, y a la vez la preocupó bastante. ¿Qué clase de desconocido construiría una estación espacial diseñada para ellos solo para mandarlos al volar?

—Plagg, ¿cómo volveremos a casa? —preguntó la kwami, pero él no la tomó en cuenta, solo lo vio babeando la ventana como si estuviera viendo el más hermoso pedazo de queso camembert de la galaxia— ¡Plagg! —le gritó molesta por la poca atención que le entregaba.

— ¿Ah? —el kwami se sacudió por el susto y se volteó a ver a Tikki molesto— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

— ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que está pasando? —le recriminó.

—Ehm… ¿no? —respondió Plagg temeroso por hacer explotar el ánimo de su amiga.

—Yo tampoco, y eso me preocupa —respondió Tikki cabizbaja.

Plagg bajó las orejas con pesar. Olvidando al queso camembert que había visto flotar en el espacio, se concentró en el extraño problema en el que se encontraban ambos.

Un abrazo rodeó a Tikki. Un abrazo que le trajo paz y tranquilidad en su pequeño corazón, olvidando todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. Un abrazo que provenía de su amigo y compañero, amigo y compañero de una historia, y un mismo destino.

—No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo salir de esta —le susurró Plagg al oído. La abrazó porque era la única forma que conocía de poder tranquilizarla, aunque no estaba muy cómodo ante estas demostraciones de cariño, pero todo fuera porque ella estuviera mejor.

Un golpe seco interrumpió aquel emotivo minuto. El golpe trizó poco a poco las paredes de la estación, sacando unas cuantas chispas a la medida en que la grieta se iba abriendo paso.

Como un huevo al romperse al preparar el desayuno, la estación espacial se partió en dos, dejando escapar el poco oxígeno que proveía, y dejando a los dos kwamis a la suerte de la inmensidad del universo.

Tikki de inmediato comenzó a desesperarse mientas que se abanicaba con sus dos patitas delanteras, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, o humano dentro de ella.

—Tikki —le dijo Plagg.

—Aire —balbuceó—… aire.

—Tikki… —insistió Plagg.

—No puedo… respirar.

— ¡Tikki! —le gritó— ¡Somos kwamis! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos nariz!

Ante esa revelación, la kwami se detuvo, y se dio cuenta que no se iba a morir ahogada. Al levantar la vista, descubrió, al tiempo que su amigo, al causante de la destrucción de su refugio espacial.

Era la Piña Cohete.

— ¿Papá? —Adrien entró en el oscuro ático de su mansión. Nathalie, la asistente de su padre, le había avisado que este quería verlo allí. Lo encontraba extraño. El lugar era oscuro, y se encontraban todos los recuerdos de su madre recientemente fallecida, por lo cual intuyó que sería ese el tema que desearía tratar. Se le pasó por la mente la alocada idea en que su padre le confesara que ella no había muerto, sino que estaba escondida en algún lugar del mundo, y que algún día volvería a verla.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacía la penumbra cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe tras de sí. La silueta de un hombre alto y delgado aparecía frente a la enorme y redonda ventana que le daba luz al lugar.

— ¿Papá? —el chico se acercó a aquel personaje, a quien le parecía bastante similar a su padre. Al estar solo a unos pasos de él, aquel hombre se dio vuelta, dejando ver la máscara de Hawk Moth en contraste con la luz. Esto asustó al muchacho tanto como un screamer, pero no alcanzó a terminar su reacción cuando terminó quedando inconsciente tras un golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando el muchacho despertó, se encontraba bien atado con una soga a una silla. Intentó forcejear con las sogas, pero le fue imposible liberarse. Al mirar al frente, pudo ver a Hawk Moth con los brazos cruzados, el bastón en su mano derecha, iluminado por la enorme ventana, y con una mirada de seriedad. A su lado, a la sombra del villano, se encontraba Poirot, con sus ojos como esmeralda, sentado en sus cuartos traseros, y meneando la cola de forma hipnótica.

Adrien intentó pronunciar algo, pero la impresión no lo dejaba. Quería llamar a Plagg, pero desde hace mucho que no lo había visto, de seguro se había escondido, como siempre, y ni camembert tenía a mano para atraerlo. Se sentía desnudo, desamparado ante el jefe mayor sin su alter ego gatuno.

—Bien, querido Adrien —comenzó el villano con confianza—, o debo decir Chat Noir.

El chico no supo qué decir. Se sentía tan atrapado como ratón en su ratonera. Deseaba que todo fuera una simple pesadilla. Se encontraba tan desesperado que ni siquiera se percató que la voz de aquel villano era similar a la de su padre. Pero eso no importaba, porque estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

—Veo que el destino de los Miraculous nos colocó de contrincantes —continuó acercándose al muchacho—, en una batalla sin sentido, que podría resolverse pacíficamente entregándome el anillo.

El villano estiró el brazo, mientras que Adrien luchaba por desatarse. Poirot fue el único ser sensato que se percató que si el muchacho estaba atado, sería difícil que le entregara su Miraculous, pero prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios.

—Bien, quizás luego de esto, lo reconsideres —Hawk Moth se quitó el broche que tenía en su camisa, y de inmediato desapareció el traje de súper villano, dando lugar a un muy sexy cuarentón, con un traje impecablemente blanco, peinado rubio hacia atrás, lentes de hipster, y mirada que mataría a cualquier joven calentona que quisiera una noche de placer con un experimentado cuarentón.

— ¡¿Papá?! —gritó Adrien impactado por lo que sus ojos le acaban de mostrar. Debido a la impresión del momento, perdió el equilibrio, y se cayó al suelo con silla y todo.

—Sí, yo también poseo un Miraculous —confesó el cuarentón.

— ¡Un momento! —exclamó una vocecilla. De detrás de Gabriel apareció un nuevo kwami, era el kwami-mariposa que le daba los poderes a Hawk Moth. Era un bichito cabezón, color púrpura, ojos grandes del mismo color, y un par de alas con las cuales pretende emular a una mariposa.

— ¿Nooroo? —preguntó molesto Gabriel, como si estuviera viendo a un pedazo de excremento— ¿Qué rayos quieres?

—A partir de ahora soy libre —le encaró el kwami con convicción—. Según el artículo número 4386, si el portador de un Miraculous revela su verdadera identidad a un tercero, pierde todos los poderes sobre su Miraculous. ¡Y el kwami que lo porta es ¡libre! —agregó el pequeño restregándole en la cara una hoja en los lentes del hombre.

—Espera. ¿Qué? —exclamó el hombre asombrado y furioso, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, el kwami ya no le tenía miedo.

— _¡Sayonara!_ —se despidió mientras escapaba desde el pequeño agujero que había en medio de la ventana.

— ¡Espera! ¡Nooroo! —Gabriel lo siguió un par de pasos, hasta que tropezó, y cayó de rodillas sobre el duro suelo. Se veía totalmente destruido. Su única arma para lograr traer de regreso a su amada, se había ido volando por la ventana.

Se volteó para ver a sus acompañantes. Adrien, a pesar de estar en el suelo, no sabía qué esperarse de lo que acababa de ver, mientras que la mirada de molestia y decepción no se podía ocultar del rostro de Poirot.

—No espero nada de ti, y aun así logras decepcionarme —le dijo.

El kwami salió volando hacia el frontis de la mansión, y desde allí pudo observar como Marinette llegaba corriendo hasta la entrada. Se detuvo mientras intentaba recuperarse dando enormes bocanadas de aire. Literalmente llegó corriendo desde su caso al barrio alto de París.

—Me… las… pagarás… Chloé —balbuceaba entre respiros.

— ¿Qué voy a pagar? —Marinette se volteó, y se encontró cara a cara con la chica rubia y petulante de Chloé.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó la chica abalanzándose sobre la rubia y tirándola al suelo— ¡Devuélveme a mi Adrien!

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —le gritó molesta intentando quitársela de encima.

— ¡No te hagas! ¡Yo sé que tienes secuestrado a Adrien! —le gritó Marinette de vuelta.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Chloé por fin consiguió quitarse a su oponente de encima y se levantó muy ofuscada— Yo solo vine a visitar a mi amigo Adrien. ¿Es que acaso tus celos enfermizos no te dejan ver la realidad?

En respuesta, Marinette, cegada por su amor por Adrien —por no decir por sus celos exageradamente enfermizos—, le dio un golpe que logró retener la rubia, dando comienzo a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que a veces se parecía a una artística capoeira, y otras a una lucha en el lodo.

Mientras, en el espacio sideral, Tikki y Plagg se encontraban abrazados mutuamente, mirando con temor a la malvada Piña Cohete. La fruta los apuntó con su arma, mientras que los kwamis no se movían del blanco.

— ¿Qué? ¿No nos podemos mover? —Plagg lanzó la pregunta al narrador, y no, no se moverán.

— ¡Ya verás! —enfrentando a la historia, Plagg sujetó de su manita a Tikki, y la sacó del frente del cañón al tiempo en que este lanzaba un enorme rayo láser que terminó perdiéndose en la inmensidad del espacio.

De improviso, la piña enorme y temible que los enfrentaba se transformó, luego de temblar como una gelatina, en la piña normal y asquerosa que era en un principio.

Al ver esta transformación, ambos kwamis la observaron atónitos, sin saber realmente qué hacer o decir al respecto. Sus miradas pasaban de la piña a ellos mismos. Eso hasta que Ananás comenzó a patalear desesperada mientras abría enormemente su boca en busca de oxígeno.

—Creo que esa cosa respira —concluyó Plagg.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Necesita aire! —exclamó Tikki con preocupación— Plagg. ¿Qué haremos?

—Pues… —el kwami observó en todas direcciones en busca de tan preciado gas, pero solo había hidrógeno: el elemento más abundante del universo.

—Creo… que tendremos que usar nuestro poder secreto —propuso Tikki mientras Ananás pataleaba como araña que fue atrapada por un insecticida. Plagg se sorprendió al oír eso de su amiga.

— ¿Poder secreto? —preguntó sorprendido. La última vez que lo usaron, se extinguieron los dinosaurios.

—Además, es la única manera de regresar a la Tierra —respondió Tikki—, y de que tú puedas volver a disfrutar de tu queso camembert —agregó al ver la inseguridad de su amigo. Ante sus últimas palabras, el kwami gato aceptó inmediatamente la propuesta.

La pelea entre Marinette y Chloé llamó la atención de todos los transeúntes, causando tal alboroto, que hasta Gabriel, en compañía de Poirot, salieron a la calle. Ni siquiera la policía se atrevía a intervenir ante el temor de las uñas súper afiladas que tenían ambas chicas.

— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! —exclamó Gabriel intentando implantar orden en vano, mientras que el gato se reía en silencio de la situación.

—Teniente Roger. ¡Haga algo! —exclamó el cuarentón al policía luego de su infructuoso intento.

—Lo siento señor, no podemos hacer nada —respondió alzando sus hombros.

— ¿Por qué no? —demandó Gabriel.

—Pues porque ellas dos son menores de edad —le explicó el policía regordete—, y si intervenimos pues podríamos tener serias acusaciones de violencia de género, violencia infantil, y abuso sexual.

Ofuscado, el sexy cuarentón se cruzó de brazos intentando controlar su impulso de gritarle a todo el mundo.

—Querido Gabriel, ya perdiste —le comentó Poirot a su lado—. Tenía un bello plan que arruinaste olímpicamente. Ahora confórmate con tu belleza.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —el hombre se intentó desahogar con el felino dándole una patada, pero al minuto en que su lustroso zapato estuvo a punto de alcanzar al gato, este desapareció de la nada.

Confundido, Gabriel comenzó a buscar al felino, pues la idea que haya desaparecido de la nada no era una alternativa. En eso estaba cuando una estruendosa explosión lo empujó hasta la entrada de su mansión, y de paso detuvo la pelea de chicas.

Mientras se ponía de pie y se ajustaba los lentes, el cuarentón se acercó a la salida, en busca de respuestas. Aún había demasiado humo, y le era casi imposible ver más allá de su nariz.

—Vaya —susurró Nooroo desde el aire, lugar desde donde tenía una perfecta visión de la humareda.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Poirot, quien había saltado al tejado. Nooroo volteó asustado, y al ver al gato, no supo qué pensar.

El humo se logró disipar, y en medio de la calle apareció un enorme forado. Con temor, todos los presentes se acercaron hasta el lugar, y con sorpresa pudieron observar que en el fondo del forado se encontraba una especie de pequeño meteorito.

Cual nacimiento de un polluelo, el meteorito se partió por el medio, mostrando a una moribunda piña, que prácticamente estaba al borde de quedar como piña colada. Era Ananás.

— ¡Estúpida piña! —Gabriel, a no ver otro rostro de su fracaso, se abalanzó contra la fruta, sacándola de su guarida, para zamarrearla con furia como una forma de desahogarse ante la pérdida de todos sus poderes, y su esperanza de tener de regreso a su amada.

Mientras el cuarentón atacaba a la fruta, los hombres del teniente Roger Raincomprix se interpusieron en la pelea, separando a Gabriel de Ananás antes de convertirla en postre, y arrestaron al hombre.

—Queda usted detenido por desórdenes públicos —ordenó el policía mientras otros dos esposaban al cuarentón. A pesar de las réplicas de Gabriel, terminó dentro de un furgón policial rumbo a la cárcel.

— ¡Adrien! —exclamó de pronto Marinette, quien estaba ocupada observando todos los acontecimientos a su alrededor, que olvidó a su príncipe en peligro. Miró hacia todas partes, y descubrió que Chloé no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¡Marinete! —exclamó Tikki acercándose a la chica. Mientras todos observaban la pelea del cuarentón contra la fruta, ambos kwamis salieron del interior del meteorito sin llamar la atención.

— ¡Tikki! —exclamó alegre la chica luego que al fin pudiera volver a ver a su kwami— No hay tiempo, debemos rescatar a Adrien.

—Ehm… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que intentaste rescatar a Adrien? —le preguntó su kwami.

—Ehm… Akumatizaron a Lila —respondió cabizbaja recordando aquel nefasto episodio en donde sus celos le jugaron una mala pasada.

—Tranquila —la animó Tikki con su voz chillona—, Adrien estará bien.

La chica le sonrió a su kwami. Abrió su bolsito, invitándola a ingresar, cosa que Tikki aceptó. Y así ambas comenzaron su trayecto a casa.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó Tikki al ver los moretones y rasguños de su amiga.

—Es… una larga historia —respondió Marinette avetgonzada. Sabía que su kwami no le gustaría oír de su pelea con Chloé.

Mientras tanto, en la oscuridad del ático, yacía Adrien en el suelo, amarrado en su silla, en la sola y semi-oscura habitación.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —llamó al aire— Soy yo, Adrien. Estoy atrapado. ¿Alguien puede oírme?

De pronto las cuerdas se aflojaron, y pudo liberarse con facilidad.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Plagg con burla. Había llegado en busca de su amo.

— ¡Plagg! ¿Dónde estabas? —le recriminó el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie.

—De nada —respondió el kwami con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —respondió el muchacho—. Ya no quiero seguir en este oscuro sitio.

Mientras, desde el tejado, Nooroo y Poirot observaban como la gente comenzaba a retirarse. El show había terminado.

— ¿Ahora qué harás? —le preguntó Poirot al kwami.

—Volveré donde el gran maestro, quien me asignará un nuevo amo —respondió el kwami.

— ¿Y no has pensado ir a otro lado?

—La verdad no puedo, estoy conectado a mi Miraculous, y a su portador.

— ¿Y si te dijera que existen otros mundos en donde no se cumple esa regla?

El kwami arqueó una ceja con interés.

—Solo sígueme —le sugirió Poirot.

Era una tarde gris, la lluvia caía torrencial sobre un sombrío cementerio. Thomas Astruc estaba arrodillado frente a una tumba cuya lápida señalaba que era propiedad de Marinette Astruc. Las lágrimas le caían como cataratas, haciéndole competencia a la lluvia por quién derramaba más agua.

—Mi Marinette —balbuceó deprimido.

—Así que a ella está dedicada la serie —interrumpió una voz familiar.

El hombre miró en todas las direcciones en busca de su origen, hasta que a su lado se encontró con Poirot.

— ¡Tú! —le gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto— ¡Tú acabaste con Miraculous Ladybug!

—Antes que me mates debo aclararte una sola cosa —intervino el gato—, la historia que acabas de ver no forma parte de la serie, es solo un simple fanfiction que quedará perdido en .

—O sea que… —una laguna mental cayó sobre la mente del hombre barbudo.

—En realidad esta historia jamás pasó en tu serie —le explicó—. Tu serie sigue igual que antes de mi aparición.

El júbilo cayó sobre Astruc como un golpe eléctrico que se esparció de la cabeza a los pies. De un salto salió corriendo mientras gritaba de alegría. Necesitaba dejar escapar tanta energía de algún modo.

Poirot lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa entre sus bigotes. De detrás de la tumba apareció Nooroo, extrañado ante el extraño mundo en el que estaba.

—Si quiere comenzar en este mundo, sigue a ese hombre —le indicó Poirot.

—Gracias, señor… —el kwami lo dudó por un minuto, pero ya había llegado hasta acá. No había marcha atrás.

—Poirot —terminó la frase el gato.

Luego de un saludo de despedida, el kwami se fue volando, siguiendo a Thomas, dejando a un gato negro al lado de una tumba, mojándose bajo la lluvia.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
